Densetsu no Byakko
by HiikariChan
Summary: Oosugi Suzuno had no idea that the old book in her father's library would pull her into another world, where she'd make friends, enemies, and find love. (Should be R)


**Copyrights and all that legal shtuff**

Fushigi Yuugi and all the characters in it belong to Watase Yuu-sensei. I don't personally own Oosugi Suzuno, Tatara, Tokaki, and Subaru, nor do I own Kokie, Amefuri, Karasuki, or Toroki, but I did make up their personalities, pasts, etc. I also made up all the baddies. 

It was hard work coming up with these ideas, and I would be much obliged if you didn't decide to ruin all my hard work (and my good mood) by stealing them. ^.~ I'm not a nice person when I get mad. Trust me. 

            By the way, please, please, please read and review! ^.~ If you have an account and some fics, then leave a message for me to read if you would like me to read.

            Opinions welcome!

            Flames welcome!!

            Food welcome!!!

            Constructive criticism welcome!!!!

            And, yes, it's short, but it's the _Prologue. It comes __before the actual story. ^^ I hope you respect me, my work, and my loveable characters!_

_Herein contains the tale of a young woman and her quest to gather the Byakko no Shichi Seishi._

_And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant you your wish._

_For indeed the moment the first page is turned, the story will become reality..._

**Fushigi Yuugi**

**Densetsu no Byakko**

By: Hikari no Miko

~*Prologue*~

"Otoo-san, I'm going for a walk!"

            "Alright, just be back before nine-thirty. And be careful! Take a few matches in case your lantern goes out!"

            "Hai!"

            The girl slipped on her shoes and coat, then grabbed a lantern and walked out the door. Before stepping out of the protective overhang of the porch, she struck a match and lit her lantern, the light illuminating her face. Her long hair was pulled back into two long braids that reached down to her waist, and her head had a wool hat covering it. She was still in her school uniform, a long, pleated blue skirt and a blue sailor-collared shirt.

            She made her way up the paved street, holding the lantern out in front of her. Luckily, hers had glass surrounding it, as the rain, although coming down rather lightly, would easily extinguish it. Perhaps she'd walk to the Okuda household… After all, Takiko was bedridden, and  "Okuda-papa," as she affectionately called her father's friend, didn't mind if she visited Takiko at eight o'clock at night. Her father and Okuda-papa were close friends, just like her and Takiko. They'd know each other since before Primary school.

            She knocked the large door knocker against the door, knowing that they heard the loud clicking of metal against metal outside. No answer.

            _Odd_, she thought to herself, then tried again. Still no answer. If they didn't answer by now, then they must be out. Okuda-papa was always up late working, and Takiko normally didn't go to bed until ten o'clock, even though she was sick. She was about to give up when she heard a rustling sound coming from the side of the house.

            The Okuda house bordered a large forest, and about a half mile into the forest was a national landmark that she and Takiko had visited often. She couldn't remember the name, just that there was a shallow, pebble-bottomed lake, a small waterfall, and a cave. The hike up there wasn't all too steep, but a little rocky.

            Curious, she followed the sound. It seemed to be a person, moving by candlelight, but she couldn't see their face. She lost her usual sense of reason as an odd feeling passed over her and she followed the person. After about twenty-five minutes of walking, which seemed like hours in the cold night, she heard the sound of water, and whoever-it-was that she was following stepped out into a clearing. She ducked behind a bush.

            The person quickly sat down and opened a book. Holding the candle over the book, he (as she could tell it looked like a man) ran his finger down the page, then stopped and began to murmur to himself.

            _Then the miko inhaled deeply, closed her eyes, and made her final wish. "Genbu-seikun, I have my final wish! I wish for all those hurt in this struggle's hearts to be meanded, and for your country to be eternally peaceful."_

            _Genbu's deep voice came from within the miko's body. "Your final wish has been granted. Now I shall fulfill your first wish and return you to your world."_

_            The miko was surrounded by light. Her seishi backed up in surprise, staring in awe. The miko smiled at her seishi, almost sadly, and said, "Thank you… for all your assitance. I must now return home. Sayonara…"_

            The girl jumped, but covered her mouth to keep herself from shouting. There were voices coming out of the book! And… and… one of them sounded… sounded like Takiko's voice! And then, suddenly… light burst forth from the book. But not white light. The light was black, blacker than the night sky. How one could call it "light" was incomprehensible, so perhaps one should call it "darkness."

            In the center of the light, a girl formed, her eyes closed. She wore a simple outfit: a black kimono and a black hakama. Her dark hair floated softly around her face, and as she floated to the water bare-footed, her eyes slowly opened.

            "Otoo-sama," she muttered, her pale lips forming into a smile, "tadaima."

            "Takiko," he muttered. His hands shook, and the book fell onto the ground next to him, closed. Looking out from behind the bushes, the girl couldn't read the cover. It had landed backwards.

            Takiko took a step towards her father, her legs shaking, and fell to the ground after a few small steps. Her father's hands shook harder, and as Takiko looked up, he slowly pulled a gun from his pocket. Takiko's body was shaking as well.

           As she watched the scene, the girl covered her mouth. Takiko was supposed to be in bed! And why, if that was her father, was he out here as well, and with a gun! And what kept nagging at her: what **was** that light? Her eyes widened as the man's shaking hand raised, and he pointed the gun at his daughter.

            "Genbu," the man breathed, "has not left your body, Takiko. Can you not tell?"

            Takiko closed her eyes, her breath slow and raspy. Then she nodded. She seemed slightly fearful. "Nan… de?"

            His eyes seemed to be getting wide, but got wider when Takiko suddenly doubled over, her hands covering her mouth, and coughed. Her cough didn't sound normal, it sounded painful. And when she pulled her hands away, they were stained with blood. "Blo…od…?" she said, her eyes also wide.

            Her father looked away, as the girl began to cough more blood into her hands. "Why…?" she breathed weakly. "Why am I…?"

            Tears were running down the man's cheeks, and his hands shook harder. He moved his other hand, and was soon pointing the gun at his daughter with both hands. "Takiko… Forgive me… I will… Be joining you soon. Very soon…"

            And then he pulled the trigger.

_One legend end,._

_And another begins._

_As the book closes,_

_Again it will soon be opened._

_For this legend,_

_"Shi Jin Ten Chi Shou"_

_Never ends._


End file.
